


Dynamic

by antisepticeye



Category: Video Blogging RPF, YOUTUBE IG, idk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, F/M, I think so anyway, Multiple Endings, Not a chat fic, SO, i feel like if i don't put anti in here bc of my user i'll get sued, i swear this is good, kinda angsty?, so im adding fuel to the fire, too many - Freeform, what is a fic w/o angst tho, wow how many high school aus are there rn, you choose the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisepticeye/pseuds/antisepticeye
Summary: Everything's going well, but you can't help but get rid of the feeling of being watched. Maybe it's because of how unsure you feel in your new school, new home, or new friend group. Or, maybe it's him, with his strange sleeping schedules and his borderline obsession with the paranormal. Or, possibly you're just crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:  
> Y/N - Your Name  
> F/N - First Name  
> L/N - Last Name  
> H/L - Hair Length  
> H/C - Hair Color  
> S/C - Skin Color  
> E/C - Eye Color  
> F/C - Favorite Color  
> S/N - Screen Name (If not already stated)

* * *

"It's not  _that_ bad," you insist, trying to be an optimist as your mom stares at the house in disbelief from the driver's side of the car. You sit in the back, your phone turned on atop your lap. "It'll work." 

She shakes her head, opening the door and walking out. It's a small house, one story without including a tiny basement. She swings open the front door and lets out a surprised gasp. You follow her to the front door and continue behind her as she steps inside. 

"This is," she whispers, fingers on the wall. The paint is chipping, the rugs are halfway pulled up, and the lights flicker occasionally in some rooms. "Horrible," she finishes, her hand dropping to her side. 

You murmur a quick, "so why'd you buy this place?," before going to find your bedroom. You had already discussed taking the smaller room, and once you find it, you're happy with it. It isn't much, but it wasn't close to being a small space. You nodded, H/L H/C hair bouncing in the messy bun on your head. You go and crack open the windows, letting the breeze in. Dust flutters up from the windowsill, and you go to find the cleaning supplies in the boxes from the moving truck.

Apparently, your mom was on the same track. She had the vacuum and window cleaner set up next to the door, and the movers brought the boxes up to the door and brought the furniture inside. 

"Y/N, I can handle the cleaning and unpacking. Can you help with the boxes?" Your mom smiles, calmed from her shock from before. The windows out here were opened as well, and the room seemed brighter. The flickering light bulbs had been pulled out and thrown into a trash bag in the kitchen next to a stove that the previous owners had left behind. 

You agree and slip past one of the movers, going to the van to find a small box you can carry inside.

* * *

_Crink has added S/N_

_Crink: gOOD MORNIGN VIETNAM_

_Crink: wake the fuckup_

_Jack'a'boy: stfu it's like four in the morning go to sleep you're literally twelve._

_Jack'a'boy: 'n who's S/N?_

_Crink: an old friend_

_Jack'a'boy: her icon's cute._

_Crink: stfu. shes 4_

 

You rub your eyes tiredly, the vibrating from your phone waking you up from a peaceful sleep. Groaning, you roll over and pick up the device, unlocking it to check your messages. You squint at the screen, sighing when you can make out a username. Crink. Crink was Ethan, a friend who had moved away from your city when you were kids. You two had stayed in touch, and now you were joining him at his school. 

_S/N: Uh, hi?_

_Crink: wow u don't look a day over 5_

_Jack'a'boy: i thought she was a mute? and i thought she was four?_

_Crink: wtf gave u that impression_

_Jack'a'boy: lmao idk._

_S/N: Shut up I'm sleeping._

_Jack'a'boy: i consider this texting and not sleeping._

_Crink: o shit call her out papi sean_

_Jack'a'boy: can you not_

_Crink: fine u fokin hardass_

_S/N: Ethan it's actually four thirty in the morning._

_Crink: ik_

_S/N: Go to bed._

_Crink: ok moma_

_S/N: Good night Ethan._

_Crink: Good Morning Vietnam._

 

You sigh, shutting off your phone before setting it down again. You would've stayed to talk, but your eyelids were already dropping and your head felt like a heavy weight. It took only a few moments for you to fall asleep after your head hit the pillow again.

 

An hour later you woke up, sitting up quickly. Your breath caught in your throat, and you looked around shakily. It felt like something was watching you, and you couldn't help but let your vision stray to the windows.

 _Why am I so scared?_  You thought bitterly, angry that you had woken yourself up.  _I'm fine._

Your E/C eyes are covered by your eyelids halfway, and you go to turn your lights on. You wince at the brightness and go quickly back to your bed, pulling the blankets up before you grab your phone again. Opening it, it almost instantaneously starts beeping with notifications.

_Mak: I dont agree w/ thomas the train_

_Crink: what  the fuck_

 

 

You shook your head, pulling the blankets up to your chin. There were three people aside from you in the group; Ethan (Crink), Jack(?), and Mak... Malcolm? Makayla? 

_S/N: Hello?_

_Crink: yo_

_Mak: ;) hola me llama mark como te llamas tu_

**(this is "hello my name is mark what is your name")**

_Jack'a'boy: can you not be weird for like two minutes? thanks._

_S/N: Yo me llamo F/N. Yo soy un amiga de Ethan._

**(this is "my name is F/N. i am a friend of ethan's.")**

_Mak: Si, si. Ese establecide._   _Como esta?_

**("yes, yes. it was established. how are you?")**

_Jack'a'boy: wow. mark's doing better than me in a class?_

_Crink: it b/c u stopped trying after 9th g_

_Jack'a'boy: si._

**("yes")**

_S/N: I'm well. Hbu?_

_Mak: oh you speak real italian?_

_S/N: What the fuck._

 

The lights flicker, and you gasp in surprise. You look around quickly, hands trembling.

_S/N: My lights just flickered. Rip my life._

_Jack'a'boy: lmao my bad, babe._

_Crink: jack stfu_

_Jack'a'boy: ;)._

 

 

You groan, putting a pillow over your head. You didn't want to leave your bed, especially since tomorrow's your first day. But, you try to fall back asleep, pushing down a slowly surfacing feeling of nervousness and anxiety.  _Nothing's wrong,_ you try to tell yourself, slowly slipping down into sleep. 

 

 

_Something's wrong._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:  
> Y/N - Your Name  
> F/N - First Name  
> L/N - Last Name  
> H/L - Hair Length  
> H/C - Hair Color  
> S/C - Skin Color  
> E/C - Eye Color  
> F/C - Favorite Color  
> S/N - Screen Name (If not already stated)

The bus is loud. It smells like cigarettes, and the open windows do nothing to help clear the smell. The driver's face has a permanent frown locked onto her mouth, and she stares forwards without once trying to stop the stoners in the back.

You tried to listen to music, but the background noise was always louder, taunting you almost through your music. A guy with dyed red hair sat across from you, occasionally glancing in your direction. He had his phone in his lap, and would turn to talk to somebody behind him every so often.

In front of you, two freshman girls were trying to get somebody else's attention- the guy behind the red haired one, who had a grey beanie on. All you knew about him, besides his seating location, was his eye color. You had made eye contact when he walked onto the bus, blue eyes clashing against your E/C ones. He smirked then, and you felt your face go warm. The girls would talk loudly about makeup and boys, looking past the aisle every so often to see if they had grabbed his attention. They hadn't.

You finally couldn't stand the stench of the smoke around you, so you stood up to open your window. You're wearing denim shorts and a F/C top, and once the cold air rushes in you shiver. It feels nice, though, and you can hear someone behind you murmur a small "thank God," when you leave it open.

People begin to stand when the bus stops in front of a brick building, and you slip your bag onto your shoulders as you wait for the crowd to go past you. Blue Eyes waits and lets you go in front of him, and Red Hair goes in front of him and right behind you. Almost the moment you step off the bus, you're pulled into a tight hug, stumbling forwards until you're pressed flush against someone. 

"I've missed you, man!" He hums, arms wrapped around you tightly.

You laugh, pulling away so your voice isn't muffled by his jacket. "Well aren't you happy, Ethan?"

"Just the happiest boy you know." He agrees, stepping to the side. You turn back, surprised to see the two from the bus waiting for you two. "That's Jack," Ethan motions to Blue Eyes, then to Red Hair, "and Mark."

"Hi," you greet them quickly, going back to Ethan's side. He's definitely the shorter of the three, and though they seem friendly, you're still nervous to talk to new people. "I'm F/N."

Before he can respond, Jack is pulled away by a girl wearing a sports jersey, her black hair pulled into a ponytail that bobs when she walks. He turns back and smiles at the three of you, offering a small wave. You return the gesture. 

* * *

First period was English, something you were always decent in. Ethan walked you to the door, standing there to talk to you before the bell rang. 

"So, I'll be back a few minutes before class lets out so I can bring you to your next period," he decides, his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looks down and pulls it out, turning off the Ringer before putting it away again. "Deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" You laugh, and he shakes his head.

"Not at all."

He runs off soon after that to get to his class, and you step inside your own. You scan the faces quickly, and when you recognize Mark, you go quickly to sit next to him. 

"Thought we'd be meeting in Spanish," he says, flicking a pencil on the table. "Or Italian." 

You nod, sitting down and pulling a pencil out of your bag. Mark turns around to talk to someone behind him, and you slip your phone out of your pocket and start to scroll through your Twitter Timeline. You're interrupted by a text, and you decide to just ignore it. 

The teacher walks in about a minute after the late bell rings, her white hair cut to her shoulders. She's short, and she writes her name on the board.  _Ms. Johanneson._ When she turns to face the class, she notices Mark still turned around. She clears her throat, crossing her arms over her chest. You kick his leg under the table and he turns around quickly, murmuring a sheepish apology.

She begins to start the class, and no matter how hard you want to pay attention, your eyes stray to colorful pictures strewn on the walls around the room. You notice one that stand out from the others, mainly because it's in black and white and it vividly clashes with the other colorful images.

Mark nudges you, and you turn to look at him. 

"So, you ready?"

You grow embarrassed, twirling a strand of your H/C hair, a nervous pattern you likely got from Ethan when you two were younger. "For what, exactly? I wasn't, uh..."

"Paying attention?" He finishes when your vision strays once again to the pictures. When you turn to look back at him, he scoffs, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Just tell me three things about yourself."

"Can it be basic?" 

"Absolutely."

You take a deep breath before rattling off the first three things that come to mind. "My favorite color's F/C, I live with my mom, and I moved here Saturday?"

"Fair enough," he muses, leaning back in his chair. "I once dyed my hair rainbow on a bet, worst day of my life," he mutters. "My phone's on," he pulls it up from the table, turning it on and off quickly, "89%, and I spend my free time playing video games." 

"Fair enough." You mimic. He looks at you in sarcastic disbelief, shaking his head.

"Steal my words like you probably stole your jokes from Ethan."

The class is called back to attention, but it doesn't stop you from letting out a shaky, breathy laugh. "Both of those things are true." You whisper.

"I know."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:  
> Y/N - Your Name  
> F/N - First Name  
> L/N - Last Name  
> H/L - Hair Length  
> H/C - Hair Color  
> S/C - Skin Color  
> E/C - Eye Color  
> F/C - Favorite Color  
> S/N - Screen Name (If not already stated)

Your psychology teacher stands in the front of the room, reciting notes and quotes from the board to your class. An empty seat beside you feels oddly ominous, and the cold air leaking in from an open window doesn't alleviate the mood of the classroom. Maybe it's just nervousness settling inside, but you can almost physically  _feel_   a gaze burning into the back of your head. But, when you turn, there's just a girl writing notes and a boy beside her texting, who looks up to see if the teacher's noticed him but instead meets your gaze. He smiles before looking back down to continue using his phone. 

Shaking your head, you try and focus back on the teacher, but your attention is drawn to the door when it slips open quickly. A familiar face, Jack, walks in. He glances at you, smiles, then turns to the teacher. They whisper to each other for a minute, and you find yourself straining to hear what they're saying. When Jack pulls away, he drops his bag underneath the table you're at and sits beside you.

"Since Sean is late,  _once again_ ," the teacher starts, and a few girls laugh. You notice the black haired sports girl is one of them. "I'm expecting to hear an excuse?"

"My car's lights were on." He lies, leaning forward on his elbows. A girl turns, brown bangs swaying in the small breeze.

"But, don't you take the bus?"

He shrugs, laughing. "Do I? Didn't realize."

The class resumes shortly after, and you turn to Jack before nudging his arm. "You're Irish?"

"No, I thought I was Korean," he hums, grinning. "What gave you the impression I was Irish?"

You hold back a laugh, instead letting out a breathy sigh. The teacher, who you don't mind to learn the name of, gives you a stern stare before continuing his rant about some famous psychologist you also didn't mind to listen about. 

"I think you're gonna like me the most out of everyone else." Jack nods to himself, propping his head on his hands while his elbows stay rooted on the table. "Do you agree?"

It takes a minute, but you look at him and nod. "Probably. Mark seems too hyperactive." He laughs before you continue, shaking his head slowly. "But Ethan'll always be my main bitch."

"I can change that," he almost challenges, voice a bit too loud as now it gathers the attention of the people around you, but thankfully not the teacher. 

Taking a quick look at those who looked back, you notice that the black haired girl has a prominent scowl on her face, arms crossed and legs crossed at the ankle. You give an apologetic smile, and she turns away to glare at her paper.

"Yikes." You murmur, and Jack whistles lowly under his breath.

"She's just mad because nobody gives her attention. Mainly her boyfriend."

"That's a little sad," you whisper back, and realize that your nervousness has since condensed into something worse - fear. "I want to be her friend."

He covers his mouth with a hand, biting his middle finger gently. "Not a good idea."

You're about to respond when the bell rings, and he reaches down and slings his bag over his shoulder before standing up. "What do you mean?" You try to ask, but your voice is too quiet against everyone else's to be heard by him. But his, however, is louder and more solid sounding, and for some reason, definitely more comforting. 

"I don't see Ethan. Want me to walk you to your next class? I'm guessing you don't know where it is."

You nod carefully, stepping a bit closer to him. "Yeah, that would be cool. It's... History, I think? Yeah, history." You nod knowingly after you pull out the crumpled paper that has your schedule written across it from your pocket. 

"Same here." He hums, gently pulling on your backpack strap. "Let's go, before the next class comes in."

"Yeah, okay, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i made too many promises this would update when it didn't and for that i apologize sm ;,(  
> i'll most likely update this on tuesday nights or thursday nights, but that's not for sure, just most likely when chapters will come out. thank you sm for reading!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> -wow this seems so much like a text fic right now. it's not, i promise. there'll be way less text-esque moments after this chapter, i swear. it was just sorta hard to incorporate the bois in any other way.  
> -wowza another update from my shitty ass - the next chapter will be better. i swear. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I'm sorry if this seems bad, but my excuse is that it's super late and I'm tired but I had motivation to write.  
> So, here it is! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
